Les Souffles du Temps
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: Après la défaite de Ganondorf, Link se retrouve suspendu entre la vie et la mort. Zelda va alors devoir tout faire pour le sauver, d'Hyrule à Tellius, en passant par la Terre du Milieu...
1. Chapter 1

Les souffles du Temps

**'-'**

Chapitre 1 : Espoir

**'-'**

La pluie tombait avec grand fracas sur la petite route sinueuse menant à la forêt. L'obscurité était telle que même un elfe n'aurait pu voir plus loin que le bout de son bras on aurait dit qu'un voile sombre était tombé sur la région. Néanmoins, un éclair éblouissant révéla la présence d'un cavalier entièrement caché sous une ample cape bravant les éléments. Son cheval humide de pluie et de sueur ne bronchait pas, même si son maître le poussait au galop depuis un bon moment. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, chevaucher ainsi en pleine tempête était pure folie mais le cavalier avait les gestes sûrs d'un homme habitué à ce genre de chose. Soudain, il se retrouva à la lisière d'une forêt sombre, qui devait pourtant être magnifique en plein soleil. Ici, on aurait plutôt dit un bois hanté. Le cheval freina, et son maître le poussa au trot entre les arbres.

**'-'**

_Un an plus tôt, château d'Hyrule._

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, vermisseau. Ton amie du crépuscule est hors d'état de nuire, et ça va être ton tour !

Ce qui avait été autrefois un lieu de fête et de joie, la salle du trône, était maintenant une grande salle noire et vide. Le démon qui s'était libéré de ses chaînes dans le désert Gerudo avait pris possession du corps de la princesse héritière, Zelda. Sa peau était à présent parcourue de traits bleutés ou violets, et ses cheveux d'or avaient virés au brun foncé elle avait le même âge que Link, mais semblait en avoir le double. Le héros resserra sa prise sur son bouclier, se préparant à attaquer. Ganondorf avait osé s'en prendre à celle qu'il aimait secrètement, il allait payer.

- Tu vas retourner dans les abysses qui t'ont vu naître, Ganon. J'y veillerai personnellement ! cria-t-il en se jetant en avant.

- Sombre imbécile, répliqua le démon en esquivant aisément. Si tu m'abats, c'est elle que tu tues !

Ganondorf envoya une boule d'énergie que Link bloqua avec son bouclier. Celui-ci vola en éclat, le laissant sans protection. Une deuxième boule suivit la première tentant le tout pour le tout, Link tapa dessus avec sa lame. Le projectile fut renvoyé vers le démon qui se le prit en plein fouet et se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Un faible sourire s'inscrit sur le visage de Link. Il avait trouvé le moyen de faire sortir l'esprit de Ganon sans affecter le corps de Zelda…

**'-'**

Le cavalier arriva à un embranchement. Il ne marqua aucune hésitation et prit à droite. Une araignée gigantesque chuta d'un arbre et voulut s'y attaquer. D'un seul geste vif et précis, la silhouette dégaina une fine épée dorée de sa ceinture et trancha le monstre en deux. Le cheval ne s'était même pas arrêté, et il continua sa route un peu plus rapidement.

**'-'**

Link décocha sa flèche qui se figea en plein milieu du front de la créature. Après qu'il eut fait sortir Ganondorf du corps de Zelda, celui-ci avait en effet prit la forme d'un gigantesque taureau à la tête de sanglier. Mais le héros savait comment l'abattre. Il l'avait déjà fait… dans une autre vie. Le démon s'étala de tout son long sur le sol et Link lui frappa la queue sans relâche après un affreux cri, le monstre disparut, et le véritable Ganondorf apparut à sa place.

- Sale mioche… Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de me défier…

Il fit un geste du bras et tous deux se retrouvèrent sur les plaines d'Hyrule. Le soleil se couchait, baignant la scène d'une lumière orangée. Ganon était juché sur un grand cheval noir caparaçonné. Il s'enfuit vers l'ouest. Link se dépêcha de cueillir un brin d'herbe et siffla. Sa jument arriva… montée par Zelda.

- Tu ne peux le vaincre seul, Link, dit-elle en guise d'explication.

- Je ne permettrais pas que tu te mettes en danger une fois de plus ! Descend et laisse-moi régler ça !

Son cheval maléfique est trop rapide même pour Epona, mes flèches pourront le ralentir afin que tu puisses l'intercepter.

Link se résigna. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter. Il grimpa en selle, fit virer sa monture et la lança au galop sur les traces de Ganon.

**'-'**

Le cavalier arriva dans une clairière et leva la main droite, montrant une bague ornée d'un saphir magnifiquement taillé en forme de larme. Il y eut un imperceptible bruissement d'air, et il reprit sa route. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans une ville en parfaite harmonie avec la forêt : les habitations étaient faites de feuilles et de branches, et suspendues dans les arbres. Ceux-ci avaient des troncs si larges que trois humains ne pouvaient en faire le tour en se tenant la main. Un homme de haute taille, en armure de cuir complète, s'approcha du cavalier et l'aida à descendre de sa monture. Il la conduisit à une demeure située dans le plus grand des arbres. Le cavalier le remercia d'un geste de la tête et entra entreprit de monter les centaines de marches conduisant au sommet de l'arbre.

**'-'**

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils luttaient. Un cercle de magie empêchait Zelda de l'aider Link était seul face à son ennemi juré. Mais tandis que le héros venait à peine de se réincarner quand le jeune homme de Toal avait tiré l'épée sacrée de son socle, Ganondorf, lui, avait eu des siècles pour analyser leur dernier affrontement. Il connaissait chacune des techniques de combat de Link et leurs parades, tandis que lui-même usait de sorts de téléportations pour surprendre son ennemi. Link avait déjà dû faire appel à sa fée pour le soigner. Il n'avait plus le choix désormais : il devait triompher ou mourir. Ganondorf se jeta sur lui. Exténué, Link para au dernier moment. Le démon pesa de toute sa force sur sa lame pour tenter d'embrocher l'elfe. Celui-ci rassembla ses dernières forces et poussa résista.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils luttèrent ainsi, en vain, chacun tentant de projeter l'autre au sol. Des gouttes de sueurs se mirent à perler sur le front de Ganon. A cette vue, Link reprit courage. Il n'était pas le seul fatigué… Et alors qu'il allait abandonner et s'effondrer, le démon tomba en arrière. Link se jeta sur lui et lui transperça le torse. Il dégagea son épée et se retourna. Les barrières magiques disparurent. Zelda courut vers lui, mais son visage passa du bonheur à l'horreur. Ganondorf s'était relevé, et il envoya un rayon obscur vers Link qui disparut en souriant une dernière fois à l'amour de sa vie. Et tandis que la princesse criait d'horreur et de douleur, le seigneur du mal tomba en avant pour, cette fois ci, ne plus se relever.

**'-'**

La personne encapuchonnée arriva enfin à la cime de l'arbre. Elle toqua sur la porte de la demeure qui y était située, et une voix fatiguée lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Elle pénétra dans une grande salle au bout de laquelle était assis un vieil elfe aux longs cheveux blancs. Ses yeux étaient couverts d'un voile laiteux, signe d'une cécité due aux trop longues années passées en ce monde. Il était habillé d'une toge blanche et fixait la porte de ses yeux aveugles. A sa gauche se tenait un humain d'une trentaine d'années portant un assortiment impressionnant d'épées et de couteaux attachés un peu partout sur son torse et ses membres. L'inconnu releva son capuchon, révélant le visage sans défauts d'une elfe blonde. Elle s'inclina devant le vieil homme qui, selon la coutume, commença à parler.

- Voilà bien longtemps que tu ne t'étais présentée ici, ô jeune princesse d'Hyrule.

- Je le sais et je vous prie de m'en excuser, Vénérable. Mes devoirs me retenaient au château, si bien que je n'ai pu venir vous rendre visite et me détendre dans ces bois aussi souvent que je ne l'aurais voulu…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je connais le poids du pouvoir. Mais tu n'es donc pas ici simplement par plaisir ou courtoisie explique-moi ton problème, mon enfant.

- Je préférerais exposer ce qui me préoccupe en privé si cela ne vous nuit pas, Vénérable, répondit la princesse.

- J'accorde toute ma confiance en cet homme, Zelda, mais si tu préfères il peut sortir.

- Si vous vous en portez garant ce n'est pas nécessaire. Voilà : il y a deux nuits, j'ai fait un rêve étrange, où je revoyais le combat entre Link et Ganondorf, mais cette fois Link était téléporté à un autre endroit qui m'est inconnu.

- Les elfes et les humains ont fouillé de fond en comble tout le royaume. Tu sais qu'un sort de téléportation est très couteux en énergie, d'autant plus s'il est effectué sur autrui. Link n'aurait pu traverser la mer. Je comprends que ce soit difficile à accepter mon enfant, mais le héros du temps est bel et bien mort en tuant son ennemi et en libérant ce monde du mal. Cesse de te torturer en y repensant, ta douleur ne fait que s'accroitre au lieu de s'atténuer.

Zelda fondit en larmes trop longtemps retenues.

- Oh Vénérable, je ne vis plus qu'à moitié sans lui… Plus le temps passe et plus je pense que j'aurais préféré sombrer dans les ténèbres avec lui que de vivre dans la lumière sans sa présence… et je n'ai même pas pu lui avouer mes sentiments…

Le visage du vieil elfe devint plus sévère, bien que son regard reste compatissant.

- Ne dis pas cela, mon enfant, s'il avait échoué, bien d'autres personnes auraient connu la douleur de la séparation. Je suis certain que tu ne souhaites à personne ce que tu endures maintenant. Tu es assez forte pour vaincre cette douleur et la surmonter, mais bien d'autres seraient morts de chagrin à ta place. Link n'est pas mort en vain. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu te morfondes ainsi.

- Je… cela fait un an et il me manque toujours autant… je ne tiendrais plus longtemps Vénérable. La journée mes tâches m'occupent l'esprit mais au moindre temps libre il obnubile de nouveau mes pensées… et la nuit son souvenir me hante…

Les sanglots de la princesse redoublèrent. L'Ancien se leva et la serra contre lui dans un tendre geste paternel. Peu à peu Zelda se calma. A ce moment l'homme murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du vieil elfe qui se troubla. Cela n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui le regarda en attendant qu'il parle.

- Tu penses que cela… demanda-t-il à l'homme.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Très bien, reprit l'Ancien. Zelda, à quoi ressemblait l'endroit où Link arrivait dans ton rêve ?

- Il y avait une rivière qui coulait sur une île au-dessus des nuages. Des moulins tournaient au gré du vent et une grande statue des trois déesses surplombait un petit village. Un jeune homme brun, habillé de la même façon que Link mais avec des vêtements jaunes se penchait sur lui en regardant s'il vivait encore. Un étrange oiseau rouge se posait à côté et les emmenait tous les deux vers les statues…

L'homme leva un sourcil et regarda le vieil elfe, comme attendant sa réaction. Celui-ci soupira et se rassit. Après de longues minutes à ruminer ses pensées, il leva enfin les yeux vers la princesse qui attendait impatiemment.

- S'il y avait une infime chance de ramener Link, après avoir traversé bien des dangers et au risque de voir tout échouer au dernier moment, serais-tu prête à essayer ?

Le cœur de la princesse accéléra tandis qu'un fol espoir naissait en elle.

- Je donnerais ma vie pour le rejoindre, Vénérable, si mon royaume n'avait besoin de moi.

- Le lieu que tu as vu en rêve existe réellement. C'est une petite ville, à peine de la taille de Cocorico, qui se trouve au-dessus de cette forêt. Javelin, ici présent, dit-il tandis que l'intéressé faisait un signe de tête, en vient. Il m'a informé il y a maintenant plusieurs mois qu'un jeune homme correspondant au signalement de Link était apparu en plein centre du village au moment même où Ganondorf mourrait mais il était gravement blessé et les mages de Celesbourg, la ville au-dessus des nuages, ont dû le plonger dans un profond sommeil afin de sauvegarder sa vie.

Zelda sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et s'appuya contre une colonne. Il était vivant… à peine, à la limite de la mort, mais vivant… Les larmes remontèrent et elle dût faire un effort inouï pour les retenir.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'attendais de voir si tu t'en remettrais dans ce cas il aurait été inutile de t'accabler de soucis par cette nouvelle.

La princesse hocha la tête. L'Ancien avait eu raison.

- Où est-il… en ce moment ?

- Toujours à Celesbourg, l'en bouger pourrait être fatal.

- Vous avez dit qu'il y avait un moyen de le sauver…

- Ganondorf a usé de tout son pouvoir pour l'anéantir. C'est probablement l'épée sacré qui l'a téléporté pour tenter de le sauver, ce qui a réduit l'impact du sort, mais il n'en est pas sorti indemne, loin de là. Il faudra user d'un artefact magique pour le soigner et le purger du maléfice de Ganon. Le seul objet qui en serait capable fut créé au commencement des temps par le père de tous les dieux, Illuvatar. Afin que seules les âmes pures et courageuses puissent l'utiliser, il fut brisé et les fragments déposés dans trois temples situés dans trois pays extrêmement éloignés. Le premier se trouve ici, à Hyrule Javelin, à ma demande, est déjà allé le récupérer. Le deuxième est en Gondor, sur le lointain continent de la Terre du Milieu et le dernier est à Daein, sur Tellius.

- Indiquez-moi le moyen de m'y rendre. Je partirais dès que possible.

Le vieil elfe sourit en observant la jeune personne qui se tenait devant lui. La princesse Zelda était une elfe aux traits fins, dotée de magnifiques yeux bleus qui auraient fait fondre n'importe qui. Lui aussi, dans le temps, avait connu cette fougue qui caractérisait les jeunes âmes. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps…

- Du calme, mon enfant. Je comprends ton impatience mais souviens-toi que tu diriges un royaume il faut d'abord que tu mettes de l'ordre dans tes affaires et que tu désignes un remplaçant temporaire. De plus il est hors de question que tu partes seule. Javelin t'accompagnera. C'est un excellent guerrier et il a déjà prouvé sa valeur maintes fois, la dernière étant en récupérant le premier fragment de la relique.

- Si je puis me permettre, Vénérable, intervint l'intéressé, le sommeil de Link ne durera pas éternellement. Je connais un peu la politique, et désigner un remplaçant pour la princesse durerait des semaines. Faire passer ce voyage pour un voyage d'affaire ne devrait en revanche pas trop poser de problèmes. Nous pourrions ainsi partir dès demain matin en chargeant un messager de porter cette annonce au château. Les conseillers assureraient automatiquement la régence pendant l'absence de Son Altesse.

Zelda lui lança un regard reconnaissant, et l'humain lui sourit en retour d'un air entendu.

- Vous êtes sans doute plus cultivé que moi à ce sujet, Javelin, répondit l'Ancien en éclatant soudainement de rire. Très bien. Princesse, vos appartements sont prêts à vous recevoir pour cette nuit. Je vous conseille de vous préparer ce soir afin de pouvoir partir rapidement demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Merci Vénérable. Merci pour tout et bonne nuit.

- Puisses tes rêves être doux, mon enfant.

Après s'être inclinée une dernière fois, Zelda sortit et se dirigea vers sa demeure elfe située sur l'arbre voisin. Son cœur était léger pour la première fois depuis de longs mois. Link, celui qu'elle avait aimé dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, était vivant, et elle pouvait le sauver. Elle se détendit quelques minutes dans un bain chaud qui l'attendait dans sa salle de bain, enfila une nuisette et s'allongea dans son lit de chêne, avant de glisser rapidement dans le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Voyage

**'-'**

La princesse fut réveillée par des coups répétés sur sa porte. Les yeux encore voilés par le sommeil, elle passa rapidement une veste sur sa tenue de nuit et alla ouvrir la porte. Dehors se tenait une petite femme aux cheveux roux coiffés en un élégant chignon. Elle portait un tablier de cuir superposé à une simple tunique bleue, et tenait une grande boite sous le bras. Elle leva la tête vers Zelda en souriant de toutes ses dents. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à lui rendre son sourire.

- Rhünon ! Comment te portes-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre ma foi, répondit la visiteuse.

- Entre donc, proposa la princesse.

- Je te remercie, mais l'aube ne va pas tarder à pointer, et je crois savoir que tu devras partir à ce moment. Je t'ai rapporté ça, dit-elle en tendant la boîte à la jeune elfe. J'ai peiné à le réparer, mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat.

Zelda acquiesça. La boîte contenait son arc, qui s'était fendu lors de la poursuite de Ganon. Bien qu'étant une femme, Rhünon était la meilleure forgeronne que la princesse connu ainsi elle le lui avait confié afin de le remettre en état.

- Merci beaucoup, il me manquait, les autres arcs ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville. Mais comment es-tu au courant que je pars aujourd'hui ? Mon départ était censé rester secret dans la mesure du possible !

- L'Ancien me l'a dit dans la nuit, afin que je puisse te rendre ton arme. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, j'imagine que tu dois être assez pressée de partir…

La princesse acquiesça et son amie repartie silencieusement. La jeune femme referma sa porte et commença à se préparer de toute façon elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir avant le lever du soleil. Elle enfila une tunique noire par-dessus laquelle elle passa quelques protections de cuir. Elle finit par accrocher sa rapière à son côté et remit sa cape de voyage utilisée la veille. Les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient au-dessus des arbres quand elle se rendit à l'écurie seller son cheval. Elle constata avec satisfaction qu'il avait été nettoyé et brossé de telle façon qu'il était de nouveau en pleine forme. Elle le mena par la bride jusqu'à la lisière de la clairière et attendit impatiemment que son compagnon arrive, ce qu'il fit à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il était accompagné de l'Ancien.

- Allez d'abord à Daein, dit-il. Aux dernières nouvelles, le pays est en paix depuis plusieurs mois, et récupérer le fragment ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Il s'agit d'une gemme rouge, cachée dans les profondeurs enneigées.

- Des profondeurs enneigées ? répéta Javelin, étonné.

- Ce sont les termes utilisés dans les anciens écrits, je n'en sais pas plus. Lorsque vous récupérerez la gemme, vous serez téléportés dans un endroit en dehors du temps. De là, vous aurez la possibilité de vous rendre n'importe où. Libre à vous de retourner ici où d'aller directement en Gondor sachez néanmoins que le pays est en guerre ouverte contre des forces maléfiques d'un pays voisin, soyez donc prudents. Ma bénédiction vous accompagne mes enfants.

- Merci Vénérable.

- Maintenant galopez, et puisse les déesses éclairer votre chemin !

Après un dernier salut, les deux cavaliers partirent au galop sur la route de la forêt, plein nord. En effet Daein se situait au nord de l'empire de Begnion, puissant voisin du royaume d'Hyrule. Ils sortirent de la forêt et continuèrent sans échanger un mot, le vent sifflant à leurs oreilles empêchant toute conversation. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la Jiet, la rivière séparant les deux contrées, Javelin mit son cheval au trot et se tourna vers Zelda. Il était bientôt midi.

- Princesse, il serait temps de s'arrêter pour manger un morceau et permettre aux chevaux de se reposer.

Bien que pressée de récupérer la gemme, l'elfe hocha la tête et mit pied à terre. Javelin sortit une miche de pain et un saucisson de son sac et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. La dernière bouchée avalée, Zelda regarda son compagnon et demanda :

- Pourquoi avez-vous pris mon parti hier soir ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous avez dit au Vénérable que me trouver un remplaçant serait trop long.

L'homme avala sa bouchée et sembla réfléchir à sa réponse.

- Eh bien… Je suis fiancé à une femme de Celesbourg, Kinaé. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, et si elle était souffrante je traverserais toutes les épreuves qui seraient sur mon chemin pour l'aider, et ce le plus vite possible. Alors à votre place, un délai comme celui-ci m'aurait été insupportable.

- Dans tous les cas, merci. En effet, je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté les délibérations qui auraient suivies la nouvelle de mon départ, dit-elle en éclatant de rire, bientôt suivie par son camarade.

Le fou rire calmé, c'est-à-dire vingt à trente minutes plus tard, ils se remirent en selle et continuèrent leur route. A la nuit tombée, ils étaient au milieu d'une plaine verdoyante, au milieu de l'empire. Une petite rivière coulait à quelques mètres, à l'amont de laquelle se trouvait une chute d'eau d'une dizaine de mètres et une petite mare d'à peu près du même diamètre. Ayant repéré un bois un peu à l'est, Javelin annonça qu'il allait essayer de trouver du gibier et partit avec son arc et une lance. Zelda en profita pour aller se laver sous la cascade, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

Elle finissait de se sécher quand des voix se firent entendre. Elle se cacha derrière un gros rocher et écouta attentivement.

- Y'a forcément quelqu'un dans les parages. Un feu, ça s'allume pas tout seul, grogna un homme.

- C'est p't'et les ch'vaux, plaisanta un autre.

- En tout cas, cette épée est magnifique, dit un troisième.

- Elle porte la marque du royaume d'Hyrule. J'me d'mande ben c'qui viennent fout'e là.

- On s'en fout, ils sont partis, et ces chevaux peuvent nous rapporter gros. Sans compter tout le matos, reprit le premier. Attachons-les aux nôtres, et cassons-nous !

Voyant que la situation risquait de mal tourner, Zelda sortit de sa cachette et fit face aux trois étrangers.

- Ne touchez pas à ça, gronda-t-elle.

- Ohoh, vous voyez ce que je vois les mecs, en plus du pognon, on va pouvoir s'offrir un p'tit plaisir, rigola le premier en détaillant l'elfe de la tête aux pieds.

- N'y pensez même pas…

Zelda concentra son pouvoir et envoya une boule d'énergie qui alla percuter l'homme. Les deux autres dégainèrent leurs armes : épée pour le premier, hache pour le second. Ils coururent vers la princesse pour l'empêcher de lancer un autre sort, mais elle réussit à envoyer valdinguer le second avant que le bretteur ne l'atteigne. Elle esquiva le coup d'épée qu'il tenta de lui porter, puis se précipita vers sa rapière. Le combat s'engagea. Elle était une excellente épéiste, mais le brigand était également, à son grand étonnement, une fine lame. Le combat s'éternisa, aucun belligérant ne parvenant à prendre l'avantage. Enfin, par un souple et rapide mouvement du poignet, l'homme désarma la princesse et lui appliqua la pointe de son épée sur la gorge. Haletants, ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant que le premier brigand ne se relève.

- Bien joué, on va se la faire cette petite garce !

- Hors de question, répondit l'épéiste. Cette femme a gagné le droit de passage.

- Mais, Nabarl…

- Oserais-tu discuter mes ordres ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je…

- Oui ?

- Rien, Nabarl.

- Bien. Réveille l'autre imbécile et allez m'attendre à la grand-route.

Le voleur parti la queue entre les jambes, le bretteur se retourna vers Zelda et abaissa son épée.

- Que fait une elfe en plein milieu de l'empire de Begnion ? Hyrule aurait-elle décidé de se mêler de la guerre contre les sous-humains ?

- J'ignorais que la guerre avait éclatée. Moi et mon compagnon nous rendons en Daein voir des amis, mentit la princesse.

- Des amis, hein ? Je n'ai pas vu ton « compagnon ». En même temps, il ne t'a pas énormément aidé.

- Il est parti chasser dans le bois voisin.

- Dans la forêt de Serenes ? Vous êtes totalement inconscients ! Si il se fait voir il sera exécuté sans sommation, et vous avec ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder ici plus longtemps. Si rien ne lui arrive dans cette forêt maudite, rejoignez Daein par le nord-est. L'ouest s'est récemment transformé en champ de bataille.

Le bandit remonta sur sa monture et s'apprêta à repartir quand la princesse l'arrêta.

- Quel est ce droit de passage dont vous avez parlé tout à l'heure ?

Une ébauche de sourire se dessina un instant sur les lèvres de l'épéiste.

- Je respecte les personnes courageuses, quel que soit leur sexe ou leur âge. Sur ce, bonne route !

Il partit au galop rejoindre ses congénères. Zelda alla récupérer sa rapière et attendit impatiemment le retour de Javelin, gardant tous ses sens en éveil, mais le seul bruit se faisant entendre était le crépitement des bûches du feu de camp en train de brûler. Quand Javelin revint, il portait deux lapins sur l'épaule et n'avait plus de lance. Quand Zelda lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, il resta un petit moment songeur.

- Nos chevaux sont endurants. Mangeons un morceau et repartons, on dormira tour à tour sur selle. On devrait pouvoir arriver à Daein avant le matin, en évitant au maximum les mauvaises rencontres.

Zelda hocha la tête, cet homme avait sûrement plus d'expérience des voyages qu'elle. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas difficile. Depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait que rarement quitté la citadelle d'Hyrule sans escorte, où alors pour se rendre dans la cité elfique d'Altalia, dans la forêt à quelques miles à l'ouest de la ville.

Ils se dépêchèrent de manger un lapin rôti (qui manquait nettement d'assaisonnement au goût de la princesse, bien qu'elle s'abstint de faire part de ses objections) et se remirent en route. Zelda commença par dormir un peu, avant que Javelin ne la réveille et qu'elle guide les chevaux sur la route impériale. Elle arrêta leurs montures lorsqu'un formidable spectacle en contrebas de la route s'offrit à ses yeux. Une armée forte de plusieurs milliers d'hommes se heurtait à de grands tigres gris, ainsi qu'à des aigles de la taille d'un dragon. Ils étaient arrivés à Daein.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Convergences

**'-'**

Depuis plusieurs décennies, le service militaire était obligatoire en Hyrule. Tous devaient s'y conformer, même les femmes, et toutes les races. Durant un an, les Hyliens ayant atteint la majorité (16 ans) cette année-là devaient apprendre à se battre, à manier toutes les armes et à défendre la citadelle d'Hyrule. Ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient ensuite poursuivre cette formation afin de devenir soldat, mais c'était surtout des elfes et des hommes qui choisissaient cette voie. Gorons, Zoras et Kokiris préféraient retourner mener une vie tranquille.

Au sud d'Hyrule se trouvait un ranch. Créé à l'époque du premier règne de Ganondorf, il s'était agrandi au fil du temps pour maintenant ressembler à un véritable fort, protégé des attaques de voleurs. Le propriétaire s'appelait Talon, troisième du nom, et sa fille unique Malon. Elle avait eu 16 ans pendant la période du retour de Ganondorf, et en avait donc à présent 17. Elle en avait encore pour trois mois de services, et étaient en poste sur les remparts du château.

Elle fut donc la première ce jour-là à voir arriver un cavalier à la porte principale. Un capuchon cachait le visage du visiteur, aussi le héla-t-elle du haut du mur d'enceinte pour lui demander de l'abaisser. Il lui sembla que l'homme se raidit, mais il s'exécuta. C'était un humain de guère plus de 25 ans, brun, une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune sur la pommette droite. Mais ses yeux ne collaient pas avec le reste de son visage, Malon le vit tout de suite. Il avait le regard gris acier, mais ses yeux reflétaient l'expérience d'une vie bien plus longue que ce qu'on pouvait croire au premier abord. La jeune fille dut se secouer pour se détacher de son observation et tourna la lourde manivelle qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte. Une fois dans la cour, l'homme mit pied à terre. Nivatras, le cousin de la princesse Zelda vient l'accueillir avec un empressement et une déférence qui lui étaient peu communs. Malgré l'éloignement, Malon put entendre ce qui se disait, comme si l'étranger faisait exprès de parler fort, pratiquement crier, en fait.

- Vos nouvelles recrues sont bien zélées, votre Altesse. Ne leur apprenez-vous donc pas ce que sont le respect et la circonspection ?

- Je suis désolé de ce petit malentendu, votre Seigneurie, je vais faire donner le fouet à l'imbécile coupable de cet incident…

Malon se raidit. Le fouet ? Elle n'avait fait que respecter les ordres, pour une fois ! D'accord, elle n'était pas toujours la plus obéissante, mais là elle n'y était pour rien !

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Pouvez-vous la faire venir ici ?

- Certainement. Eh, toi, là-bas ! viens ici, et au trot !

La jeune fille serra les dents. Sous prétexte qu'elle venait du ranch, il se permettait de la traiter comme un cheval ! Elle se retint de rétorquer et descendit le mur pour se mettre au garde à vous devant les deux hommes.

- Ah, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi ! cracha Nivatras. C'est une de nos pires recrues, votre Seigneurie. Une bonne à rien, même pas capable de nettoyer son épée correctement !

- Taisez-vous, Nivatras ! ordonna l'homme, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Malon. (l'homme l'étudia sous toutes les coutures, s'arrêtant –comme par hasard- un peu plus longtemps sur ses fesses et sa poitrine). Elle fera l'affaire. Jeune fille, tu es à mon service jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Qu'on lui prépare une chambre proche de la mienne.

- Oui, votre Seigneurie.

- Toi, dit-il en se retournant vers Malon, va m'attendre dans l'armurerie. Je ne serais pas long.

Malon ne dit pas un mot et obéit sans discuter. Mais si la chambre proche et l'examen détaillé de sa physionomie ne lui disait rien qui vaille. S'il s'avisait ne serais-ce que de la toucher… et puis qui était-il pour se faire appeler « seigneurie » et traiter le cousin de la reine comme un simple valet de pied ?

Elle arriva dans la salle d'arme et attendit. Pas très longtemps, d'ailleurs, car un autre soldat entra à son tour peu après et la regarda avec dédain.

- Pff, les femmes ne devraient rien avoir à faire dans l'armée. Vous n'êtes bonnes qu'à faire la cuisine et à s'occuper des enfants !

Après les très récents évènements, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle rétorqua avec hargne :

- Les imbéciles non plus ne devraient pas être ici, et pourtant j'ai un beau spécimen juste devant moi.

- Quoi ? Répète un peu ! J'vais t'faire ravaler tes paroles, salope ! dit-il en tirant son épée.

Malon fit de même et se mit en garde. Le jeune homme se jeta sur elle. S'il était plus fort et plus expérimenté, Malon compensait par la vitesse et la souplesse. Elle fit un pas sur le côté et présenta négligemment son épée qui creusa une profonde entaille entre les côtes de son adversaire qui s'effondra en geignant sur le sol.

- Au moins à présent tu arrêteras de dire n'importe quoi, pauvre cloche.

- Très joli, commenta une voix à la porte.

L'étranger s'y tenait et la regardait en souriant légèrement.

- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Soigneuse, Malon essuya sa lame sur la veste de son adversaire au sol avant de rengainer et de suivre son interlocuteur. Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste chambre, sans doute la sienne à en juger par la richesse de la décoration. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil de velour noir et lui fit signe de faire de même.

- « Ce sale obsédé cherche juste à tirer un coup », c'est ce que tu te dis, pas vrai ? C'est vrai que mon comportement de tout à l'heure pouvait paraître étrange, et je te pris d m'en excuser. En fait, j'ai une mission à te confier. Le sérieux avec lequel tu t'es acquittée de ta tâche à la porte me pousse à te faire confiance pour cela. Vois-tu… je cherche la princesse Zelda. Au fait, pourquoi tout le monde continue à l'appeler « princesse Zelda » alors qu'elle est reine ?

- …

- Bref. Tout le monde ici dit qu'il n'en sait rien. Je sais que c'est faux. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu écoutes les conversations, que tu fouines un peu partout et que tu me rapportes les informations que tu auras obtenues.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

- J'ai le droit de refuser ?

- Tout à fait. Mais si tu refuses, tu n'es plus sous ma protection et Nivatras se fera un plaisir de te faire fouetter.

- Vu comme ça, évidemment… Je ne pourrais par contre pas accéder partout dans le palais, sachez-le.

- Bien sûr que si. Ça faisait partie des critères de ta sélection.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ta magnifique poitrine, évidemment.

**'-'**

- Cours !

Zelda s'élança comme une dératée dans le long couloir qui menait à la salle principale du temple. Ils avaient contourné le champ de bataille et atteint le fort de Nox, à Daein, quelques jours plus tard. Pratiquement enseveli sous la neige toute l'année, c'était en effet l'endroit le plus probable par rapport aux « profondeurs enneigée ». Et en effet sous le fort un long couloir plongeait dans les profondeurs de la Terre, menant à la salle où se trouvait la gemme. Gemme évidemment protégée par un gardien ç'aurait été trop simple autrement. L'ennemi en question était resté invisible jusqu'à ce que Javelin et Zelda n'arrivent au centre de la pièce. A ce moment, un tigre aussi grand qu'un cheval avait surgi et tenté de les goûter. Il s'était avéré que sa rapière n'arrivait même pas à entamer la peau de l'animal et que sa magie était inefficace, aussi la princesse repartit attendre dans le couloir que Javelin abatte l'animal… à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse que se produise.

La princesse tenta en vain de calmer sa respiration. De la salle s'échappaient périodiquement des rugissements bestiaux ou des cris de douleur de Javelin, chacun entrecoupés de tintements de griffes, crocs et lame. Enfin, un hurlement retentit suivi du bruit sourd d'un corps s'écroulant sur le sol. Zelda s'approcha de la porte. Dans la salle, le cadavre du tigre était étalé de tout son long, la hampe d'une lance dépassant de sa gueule tandis que la pointe ressortait par la nuque. Javelin était étendu auprès de lui, le torse en sang et une jambe pliée selon un angle étrange. Elle se précipita auprès de lui. L'homme respirait difficilement.

- Prends la… gemme…

- Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, ta cage thoracique est enfoncée !

- Rappelle… toi… le Vénérable disait… qu'elle nous mènerait… où on le… souhaiterait…

Se rappelant soudain ce détail, Zelda hocha la tête et retira le joyau pourpre de son piédestal. En un battement de cil, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans un endroit entièrement noir. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de sol, de mur ou de plafond. Ils étaient en dehors du temps.

- Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner dans cet état.

- Tu ne peux pas… continuer seule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Joyau, ramène-le à Hyrule.

Javelin disparut, la laissant seule dans ce lieu étrange. Elle dut faire un effort phénoménal pour se rappeler le nom de la capitale du Gondor, qu'elle avait lu étant toute petite dans un ouvrage racontant les légendes d'Hyrule et des contrées voisines.

- Joyau, je veux aller à Minas Tirith.

Elle se sentit comme aspirée, une sensation très étrange et désagréable. Tout cessa brusquement, et elle se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être une maison abandonnée. Des cris, des roulements de tambour et des explosions retentirent au-dehors. Elle sortit. Une rue blanche et pavée s'enroulait autour d'un pic de roche blanc lui aussi, qui semblait sortir directement de la falaise qui s'élevait derrière la ville. Sur d'épais remparts s'alignaient précipitamment des dizaines de soldats solidement armés, la plupart de lances d'acier, de boucliers et des épées passées à la ceinture, mais aussi plusieurs archers. Certains couraient dans les rues en poussant des cris d'effroi à la vue des projectiles qui passaient au-dessus des murs. L'un d'eux atterrit au pied de Zelda, qui le regarda sans réfléchir. Une tête coupée. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi (la princesse, pas la tête) et recula précipitamment contre le mur de la maison. Un soldat arriva vers elle en courant.

- Que faîtes-vous encore là ? Les civils ont ordre de se rendre au second niveau ! dépêchez-vous !

Il la poussa sans ménagement vers de grands escaliers qui menaient au second étage de la ville. Elle s'y précipita, désireuse d'oublier la vision atroce du visage encore tordu de douleur qui s'était écrasé devant elle. Elle passa une lourde porte de bronze et s'assit sur un muret. Autant commencer les recherches par les archives, qui se trouvaient en haut de la citadelle. C'est là qu'elle aurait le plus de chance de trouver des informations sur l'emplacement de la dernière gemme. Elle se releva et commença à repartir vers le troisième niveau, la cité en comptant sept, quand un cri retentit du haut du promontoire rocheux.

- Abandonnez vos postes ! Fuyez, fuyez pour vos vies ! Partez pendant qu'il en...

Il y eut un choc sourd, et un autre ordre s'éleva, d'une voix plus claire, assurée et autoritaire.

- Reprenez vos armes ! Battez-vous ! Défendez la cité !

D'autres soldats descendirent des niveaux supérieurs et redirent aux remparts, bientôt suivis par un vieux cavalier entièrement vêtu de blanc, arborant un bâton élégamment sculpté et une épée de fabrication elfique, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. La princesse reprit son ascension. Quand elle fut arrivée au dernier niveau, elle se retourna et regarda ce qu'il se passait en bas. Des dizaines de milliers de créatures qu'elle n'avait jamais vues se massaient devant les murs. De plus grosses amenaient des tours mobiles assez grandes pour prendre d'assaut les remparts et le pire était un bélier à tête de loup, aussi grand que dix hommes, qui se mouvait doucement vers la porte principale.

Zelda détourna le regard et demanda à un passant affolé où étaient situées les archives. Apparemment, elles étaient dans la tour Blanche elle-même, soit le cœur de la cité inaccessible aux civils. Mais elle n'était pas un simple civil. Elle était une elfe, princesse d'Hyrule, et amoureuse de surcroît. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entreprit d'escalader la tour jusqu'à la première fenêtre. Celle-ci menait à un escalier, qu'elle descendit silencieusement jusqu'aux sous-sols. Un panneau écrit en quenya, chose étrange en sachant qu'aucun elfe ne vivait ici, indiquait sur une petite porte de bois au sous-sol qu'elle avait atteint la salle des archives. La porte était fermée à clé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle l'enfonça d'un coup de pied. A l'intérieur, des rouleaux de parchemins trainaient un peu partout dans un certain désordre. Trouver l'objet de sa recherche n'allait pas être une mince affaire…

Deux heures passèrent ainsi, à essayer d'ignorer les bruits venant de la bataille au-dehors tout en lisant le plus rapidement possible les ouvrages éparpillés dans la salle. Elle trouva enfin son bonheur : « L'urne d'Earendil renferme mon deuxième trésor le lus secret, une gemme qui dit-on fut créé par les dieux, le premier étant mon anneau, mon précieux anneau… ». La suite du texte se perdait dans la description du fameux anneau dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Le parchemin était signé : Isildur, « celui qui est dévoué à la lune » en quenya. Zelda haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas du tout qui il était, et encore moins que c'était en partie sa faute si la cité était assiégée à cette heure.

Elle dénicha rapidement un autre texte qui faisait mention du fragment: « et la gemme royale, gardée dans l'urne d'Earendil, repose à présent entre les mains de l'héritier de la maison royale. En vérité je le sais, il reviendra un jour reprendre son trône et ce jour l'urne aura disparu, et le joyau reposera sur sa bague, héritée de ses ancêtres. Car la gemme, bien qu'infiniment précieuse, est très petite à peine la taille de l'ongle de l'auriculaire. Elle sera dissimulée sous la tête des serpents qui se battent et s'avalent. Elessar sera le nom de son porteur, et il vaincra les ténèbres car de sa lame viendra la lumière et dans la victoire il donnera la bague à une personne qui en aura grand besoin, montrant à tous sa sagesse. » Zelda devait donc chercher une bague appartenant à un certain Elessar, roi du Gondor. Elle se leva, désespérée : le Gondor n'avait plus de roi depuis des lustres, cela même Hyrule le savait. Elle sortit de la tour par la fenêtre, et s'arrêta sidérée devant ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le vieil homme qu'elle avait croisé était étalé sur le sol. En face de lui se tenait une bête hideuse, croisement d'oiseau et de dragon, que montait une sorte de spectre noir, la tête ornée d'un casque rappelant la forme d'une couronne.

- Tu as perdu, vieillard, dit-il d'un ton triomphant et d'une voix sépulcrale.

Mais tandis qu'il savourait sa victoire, une sonnerie de cor reprise de multiples fois retentit au loin. Il détourna la tête et poussa son ignoble monture vers la colline au nord, où se formait déjà une ligne de cavaliers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'anneau de Barahir

**'-'**

- Comment ça, chez les elfes ?

- C'est ce que tous les domestiques présents lors de l'ouverture du message m'ont dit.

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours que Malon travaillait pour l'inconnu. Elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs toujours pas son nom la première règle dans l'armée, c'était de ne jamais poser de questions, sauf quand on l'ordonnait. Ce qui, cela va de soi, n'arrivait jamais. Elle était en tout cas à présent sûre que cet homme était beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne le laissait croire. C'était un excentrique, mais, et bien que cela la dégoûte un peu, il avait eu raison sur le fait qu'elle avait pu se promener en toute impunité dans le château.

- Si jamais elle… aaaaaah!… Veux-tu continuer à travailler pour moi ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Malon hésita. Si elle disait oui, elle aurait une chance de percer à jour cet individu, et la curiosité la tenaillait… mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était trop louche pour être honnête. Un homme normal n'aurait pas dût avoir tant de secrets.

- Cela dépend en quoi consistera le travail en question, monseigneur.

- Eh bien, il faudrait d'abord…

Dans un fracas de verre, la vitre derrière lui se brisa en laissant passer un carreau d'arbalète magistralement ajusté, qui transperça de part en part l'homme debout devant son fauteuil. Par réflexe, Malon dégaina son épée, bien que cela ne serve probablement à rien. Elle connaissait suffisamment la balistique pour savoir qu'ajuster un tir à travers une fenêtre n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. L'assassin ne la raterait pas même si elle tentait de partir.

- Tu… ne risques rien… approches… dit l'homme dans un souffle.

Elle s'agenouilla à son côté. Etrangement, son visage vieillissait à vue d'œil il avait déjà les traits d'une personne de cinquante ans.

- Va… dans la forêt… la clé ne… doit pas être réassemblée. Le Vénérable… doit… prévenu… princesse… Si le héros survit, le monde s'écroule ! cria-t-il presque, avant de se raidir, mort.

Malon se releva, transie de peur. Ce n'était plus qu'un squelette. Elle se ressaisit tant bien que mal et récupéra la belle épée qui pendait désormais inutile au côté du mort. Vu qu'elle allait au-devant de pas mal de dangers semblait-il, autant qu'elle soit bien armée. Car sa décision était prise : elle voulait des réponses, et c'est dans la forêt qu'elle en aurait. On disait que des elfes y résidaient, mais leur cité demeurait cachée aux autres races, sauf quelques amis et proches. Elle devrait néanmoins trouver un moyen d'y arriver, et sa première épreuve consisterait à sortir de la citadelle sans se faire remarquer…

**'-'**

Le vieil homme se releva et se précipita pour regarder au-dessus des remparts vers la colline. Il sourit légèrement, puis se retourna et remarqua Zelda.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? les femmes et les enfants devaient être emmenés dans les montagnes derrière la cité !

- Je dois rencontrer un homme ici et il me semble que pour cela fuir serait une mauvaise idée.

- Tous ce que vous rencontrerez, c'est la mort. On ne tue pas des trolls avec une aiguille à tricoter ! dit-il en montrant sa rapière du doigt. Partez d'ici ! Peregrïn Touque, suivez-moi ! Où Denethor a-t-il emmené son fils ?

Il s'adressait à un petit homme que Zelda n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Voyant que le vieillard semblait être important dans la cité, elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Je cherche Elessar, lança-t-elle.

L'homme s'immobilisa puis tourna lentement la tête pour la regarder.

- Je dois récupérer son anneau. Impérativement, ajouta-t-elle.

- Attendez-moi ici, dit-il. Surtout ne bougez pas. Venez, Peregrïn !

Il remonta sur son cheval et le lança au galop sur la route menant à ce qui semblait être un mausolée derrière la tour. Prenant son mal en patience, elle s'appuya sur le mur et regarda la bataille. Sur la colline, un cavalier passait devant la nouvelle armée de renforts, avant de lever son épée et de talonner son cheval dans la descente. De tels détails, seul un elfe pouvait les voir, et elle était fière d'avoir parmi les meilleurs yeux de toute la race. L'armée suivit le cavalier comme un seul homme en poussant des cris retentissants. Les assaillants de la cité furent balayés sur plusieurs rangée, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre cor retentisse à l'est, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouvel ennemi. Une dizaine de gigantesques éléphants dotés de six à huit défenses chargea les cavaliers. Ceux-ci reformèrent la ligne et les chargèrent également.

Derrière la princesse, un cri atroce s'éleva du mausolée et une silhouette de flamme en sortit en courant. Elle s'écarta vivement de son passage et l'homme alla s'abîmer en contrebas. Le vieil homme ressortit peu de temps après et se dirigea vers elle.

- Que savez-vous d'Elessar ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Il est l'héritier du trône. Sa bague a le pouvoir de soigner un ami qui m'est cher.

- Pas sa bague, mais le joyau qu'elle renferme. Elle représente sa lignée. Qui vous a raconté qu'il vous la cèdera comme ça ?

- Personne, mais je dois récupérer cette gemme.

- Imrahil ! appela l'homme.

Un autre homme, jeune, avec de longs cheveux blonds, se précipita auprès de lui.

- Oui, Mithrandir ?

- Accompagnez cette femme dans la salle du trône. Faîtes en sorte qu'on accède à ses besoins.

- Bien, Mithrandir.

- Attendez ici, dit le vieillard en se retournant vers elle, mon retour. Je serais accompagné de celui que vous cherchez. Si je ne reviens pas et que ce sont les orques qui se fraient un chemin jusqu'ici, faîtes ce que bon vous semblera. Je vous conseille d'attendre dans la salle du trône. Un champ de bataille n'est pas un endroit pour les princesses.

Zelda sursauta quand il prononça ces derniers mots. Il la salua de la tête et courut vers les étages inférieurs, en flammes.

**'-'**

Malon arriva à l'orée de la forêt. Son cheval se cabra devant les frondaisons et refusa de faire un pas de plus, malgré toutes les supplications qu'elle lui fit.

- Stupide canasson… ronchonna-t-elle.

Elle descendit et continua sa route à pied.

**'-'**

Tùquier frappa doucement à la porte du cabanon du Vénérable. Il était un capitaine elfe réputé, toujours le premier au combat, jusqu'à ce qu'il y perde l'usage d'une jambe. Depuis, il se contentait de surveiller l'orée de la forêt.

- Entrez, dit la voix fatiguée de l'ancien.

Prenant bien garde à refermer la porte derrière lui, Tùquier entra et s'inclina devant le vieil elfe.

- Une humaine vient de s'introduire dans les bois, dit-il.

- C'est assez courant.

- Elle porte à son côté l'épée de Gùlzar, Vénérable.

L'ancien se leva d'un bond malgré son grand âge.

- Faîtes la venir !

**'-'**

Zelda faisait les cents pas dans la grande salle de marbre. Elle avait passé les premiers moments à observer le trône et les statues qui l'entouraient, mais elle s'était vite lassée et attendait maintenant impatiemment le retour du vieil homme. S'il revenait bel et bien avec le dénommé Elessar, et que celui-ci acceptait de lui donner la bague, elle aurait gagné sa journée… dans le cas contraire, tout espoir de sauver Link serait perdu. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Imaginer avoir fait tout ce chemin pour échouer au dernier moment… L'ancien l'avait mis en garde, mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de continuer à vivre sans lui. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer quatre hommes en armure complète, encore tachés de sang. Ils portaient un corps sur leur bouclier. Ils déposèrent leur fardeau au milieu de la salle, et repartirent sans dire un mot. Zelda s'approcha de l'homme sans vie. Il devait avoir soixante ans, mais ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient encore blonds. Son visage était paisible, mais l'état de son plastron laissait penser qu'il était mort écrasé par quelque animal ou monstre de bonne taille.

- Théoden était un bon roi.

Zelda sursauta et se retourna vers l'entrée où Mithrandir avait reparu, accompagné de deux hommes, d'un nain et d'un elfe.

- Voici Eomer fils d'Eomund, et roi du Rohan, dit le vieil homme en désignant le premier homme.

Celui-ci portait une cuirasse élégamment décorée, un casque orné de crins de cheval, un petit arc dans le dos et une épée au côté. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges de larmes.

- Gimli, fils de Gloïn, continua-t-il en désignant le nain.

Il portait une lourde cotte de maille doublé d'une armure de cuir souple, deux ou trois haches de différentes formes et un casque d'acier poli.

- Legolas, fils de Thranduil.

L'elfe avait en guise d'armure deux simples épaulettes de cuir. Il était habillé pour le reste d'une tunique de tissu vert, appréciée des elfes sylvestres, et des bas blancs. Un arc et deux couteaux étaient accrochés dans son dos.

- Et voici Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et héritier du trône du Gondor.

Le deuxième humain portait une tunique noire passée au-dessus d'un court jaseran, de longues bottes de voyage et une impressionnante épée à une main et demie. Il fixa la princesse d'un regard dans lequel se lisait une détermination sans borne et une force hors du commun. A l'annulaire de sa main gauche, il portait une bague d'argent, sculptée en forme de deux serpents, l'un avalant l'autre. La gemme. Elessar. Zelda s'inclina devant lui après tout, il était son égal, et elle se devait de faire bonne impression pour sa requête à venir.

- Cette bague, commença Aragorn qui avait apparemment été mis au courant par Mithrandir, a été passée de génération en génération pour prouver que ma famille était de lignée royale. Mon père l'a portée, et mon grand-père avant lui. A présent, je suis revenu en Gondor pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient de droit, et nul ne peut à présent contester ce droit. Le joyau serti dans cette bague… donne le pouvoir de guérison, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment. Il vient de me permettre de soigner bien des guerriers dans les Maisons de guérison, dont nombre de mes amis. M'en séparer signifierait abandonner ce don. Mais quel roi serais-je, si je ne savais me séparer maintenant de ce qui ne m'est pas indispensable ? La mort est la continuité de la vie, sa deuxième partie, qui dure beaucoup plus longtemps. Quand elle vient, on se doit de l'accepter. Mais si une personne reste suspendue entre vie et mort, il est de notre devoir d'homme de l'aider à aller d'un côté ou d'un autre. Si je n'avais pu sauver ces soldats avec cet anneau, j'aurais dû faire ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour les aider à mourir en paix. La disparition d'êtres proches est une épreuve qui est imposée à tout être vivant sur cette terre. Et si certains d'entre eux pouvaient revenir à notre côté, sans doute… ne devraient-ils pas le faire. Accepter fais partie de la vie. Quelqu'un ayant compris ça a ouvert les yeux sur le monde. Une personne… pour qui une autre a traversé la moitié du monde connu, s'est battue alors que son rang le lui interdisait, cette personne mérite d'avoir une chance de vivre si elle n'est pas passée dans les bras de la mort. Cette gemme a le pouvoir de sauver l'homme pour qui la princesse d'Hyrule a quitté son pays. Et si tel est mon destin de mourir devant la Porte Noire de Sauron, alors ce joyau doit subsister et continuer à accomplir son œuvre bienfaitrice. Bonne chance, princesse, finit-il en lui tendant la bague.

Le cœur de Zelda débordait de reconnaissance, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire le moindre mot de remerciement elle se retrouva en dehors du temps.

- Joyau, amène-moi à Elfara.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Discussions

**'-'**

_Link… Link…_

L'elfe secoua la tête. Il était fatigué, si fatigué…

_Link… LINK !_

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était dans un endroit lumineux, ressemblant étrangement à la plaine d'Hyrule, si ce n'était qu'ici tout était d'un blanc immaculé. D'ailleurs à son grand étonnement, lui aussi était habillé de blanc, de ses bottes jusqu'à son légendaire bonnet.

_Enfin, tu te réveilles. Tu n'as pas le temps de dormir !_

Link sursauta à l'entente de cette voix féminine sortie de nulle part.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ?

_Cesse les questions stupides. Tu n'es plus le Link de Toal, mais le héros des Âges, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir !_

Un flot de souvenirs lui appartenant, mais bien que semblant un peu étrangers, lui revint à la mémoire. Les souvenirs de ses autres vies. Il se rassit, pris de vertige.

- Farore… ?

_Eh bien, tu as mis le temps !_

- Où suis-je ?

_Suspendu entre vie et mort._

- Super… comme si je ne connaissais pas assez de situations bizarres, il faut maintenant que je ne puisse même pas mourir en paix. Je dois affronter des épreuves pour accéder au repos, c'est ça ?

_D'où te vient cet humour morbide ?_ fit la voix avec un léger ton de reproche.

- Rien… vous, les dieux, ne connaissez pas la lassitude de la vie. Si mon heure est venue, j'aimerais simplement qu'on me laisse mourir en paix.

_Mais ton heure n'est pas venue, que vas-tu t'imaginer ? L'énergie sacrée contenue dans ton épée t'a partiellement protégé de l'attaque de Ganon. Mais tu es blessé et des humains t'ont plongé dans un sommeil artificiel pour te maintenir en vie._

- Mais… Je vais très bien ! Protesta l'elfe en se palpant le corps pour vérifier, juste au cas où.

_Arrête de jouer à l'enfant ! Ton esprit est intact, mais ton corps se meurt. Une certaine personne de ta connaissance est allée chercher de quoi te soigner._

Zelda… ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

_Elle, elle va très bien. Mais il n'y avait qu'un moyen de te sauver, c'était de rassembler les fragments d'une gemme très ancienne ayant le pouvoir de guérir n'importe qui. Malheureusement, cette gemme est aussi une clé, et à présent que les trois fragments sont dans la même partie du monde, la porte qu'elle maintenait fermée se fendille et menace de céder, le Vénérable n'ayant pu prévenir la princesse à temps. Gùlzar, un des meilleurs sorciers de ce monde et qui m'était tout dévoué, était chargé de prévenir les elfes du danger, mais les ennemis qu'il a pu se faire durant sa longue errance sur Terre l'ont retrouvé et abattu avant. Le démon va réussir à ouvrir cette porte. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps._

- Mais si les fragments ne sont pas rassemblés et qu'ils sont reposés à leur lieu d'origine, la porte tiendra ?

_Hélas, il est déjà trop tard. D'ici une heure tout au plus, elle se brisera en libérant le pire démon que ce monde ait jamais connu._

- Je suppose que mon rôle sera de l'enfermer à nouveau ?

_Tu n'as pas la force nécessaire. Personne ne l'a. Au moment où la princesse touchait la dernière gemme, Hyrule était condamné. Mais il y a un moyen de protéger le reste du monde. C'est cela que tu devras accomplir. Va reposer l'épée sacrée dans le sanctuaire de la forêt, cela nous permettras de créer un bouclier au-dessus d'Hyrule, empêchant quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir._

- Et Zelda ? et le peuple d'Hyrule ?

_Ils sont déjà morts. Même les dieux ne peuvent rien pour eux._

Link baissa les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler en silence.

- Non.

_Pardon ?_

- Ramenez-moi à mon royaume. Je combattrais ces monstres et donnerais une chance aux Hyliens de partir par les mers de Rhûn ou de Nûrnen.

_Courageux de ta part, mais tu ne pourras vaincre._

- Si vous, créateurs de toutes choses, abandonnez ce monde, alors il faut bien que quelqu'un tente quelque chose pour le sauver. Je ne laisserais pas Hyrule tomber sans rien faire contre.

_Cet ennemi est bien trop puissant. Les dieux Aînés eux-mêmes n'ont pu le tuer, et n'ont pu l'enfermer qu'avec peine._

- Combattre un ennemi faible ne vaut rien. Un démon invincible, certes, je ne pourrais le tuer, mais ce n'est pas mon but. Si ce monde est déjà condamné, au moins puis-je retarder sa chute.

_Décidemment, je ne regrette pas le choix du don de la triforce du courage. Sache, jeune héros, que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je te soutiendrais sans hésiter, mais mes sœurs ne sont pas de cet avis et je ne peux aller contre elles. Soit, tu vas retourner sur Hyrule déposer l'épée sur son socle. Après, libre à toi de faire ce que bon te semblera. Bonne chance, héros._

Link eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. _La fois où je me suis fait rouler dessus par un Goron n'a pas été pire_, pensa-t-il. Il se trouvait au sanctuaire de la forêt. Il nota au passage qu'il avait retrouvé ses habits verts. Un pas après l'autre, il se rapprocha doucement du socle de l'épée.

**'-'**

- Comment ça, disparut ? hurla Zelda.

- Il n'est plus à Célesbourg, répondit calmement l'ancien. Mais je sens son aura… au sanctuaire. Je ne sais comment il y ait parvenu, mais il est en vie, et là-bas.

- J'y vais.

**'-'**

Il souleva lentement l'épée au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit d'un coup sur le socle où elle s'enfonça comme dans du beurre. Un flot d'énergie bleue en sortit et commença à englober la forêt.

Zelda courrait comme une dératée parmi les arbres. Les branches basses lui fouettaient le visage, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Il était là-bas… Soudain, une forme humanoïde rouge apparut devant elle et lui tendit une épée.

_Le héros doit se battre. Les déesses le soutiendront._

Puis la forme disparut, laissant la lame dans les mains de la princesse.

- Super, maintenant je n'ai plus d'arme, dit tout haut le héros.

Une ombre inquiétante apparut dans le lointain. Il se mit à marcher résolument vers elle.

- Link !

Il s'immobilisa. Cette voix… ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à la princesse de la destinée qui courrait follement vers lui.

- Tu es vivant ! dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Link la serra contre lui. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire ses sentiments avant sa « mort ». Des larmes de joies roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il la serra un peu plus fort, et comme en réponse elle se lova contre son torse. Après un trop court moment, il trouva la volonté de la lâcher.

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire.

- Je sais. On m'a donné ça pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant une courte épée à une main.

- L'épée de Quatre…

Il fit tourner deux ou trois fois l'épée dans sa main. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisée, c'était un gamin et elle lui paraissait énorme. En fait, elle était légère et beaucoup moins longue que celles auxquelles il était habitué.

- Reste ici. Je ne serais pas long.

- Hors de question, je viens avec toi.

- Oh non, pas cette fois, Zelda. C'est beaucoup plus dangereux que face à Ganondorf.

- Justement, qui me dit que tu reviendras en vie ? Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre une seconde fois…

Osant alors un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais décidé de faire aussi vite s'il n'avait pas su qu'ils étaient condamnés, Link prit le visage de la princesse dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Retenant ses larmes, il l'assomma alors d'un coup du pommeau de son épée et la retint de s'écrouler sur le sol avant de l'y déposer précautionneusement.

- Si je venais à échouer, tu ne souffriras pas… Pardonne-moi, mon amour.

Il se releva et courut vers l'ombre.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La fin d'un monde

**'-'**

L'ombre venait du désert et semblait annihiler toutes choses. Link regarda le soleil. Il devait rester quelques minutes. Il arriva à une grande prairie à cent mètres de l'ombre et s'y arrêta. Face à un ennemi d'une telle force, se cacher ne servait à rien. Il valait mieux un terrain plat pour affronter la mort. Soudain, l'ombre paru se rétracter et forma une silhouette gigantesque. La forme prit consistance, donnant naissance à une bête hideuse, croisement d'un dragon et d'un ver de terre géant. Cela donnait un monstre long et fin, couvert d'écailles rouges, dressé sur des pattes arrière munies chacune de cinq griffes de la taille d'un homme, sans bras. Le démon inclina sa tête monstrueuse vers Link, qui soutint le regard rougeoyant de la bête dotée de trois yeux.

Link se mit à se remémorer ses différentes vies. Les ennemis affrontés et abattus. Les amis qui l'avaient soutenu. Les victoires et les échecs. Les naissances et les décès.

- Rien d'autre que le souffle d'un temps révolu, dit-il tout haut.

Il tira l'épée de Quatre de son fourreau et la pointa vers son ennemi. Le démon rugit. Le combat commença.

Au début, Link se contenta d'esquiver les coups de pied de son adversaire. Puis il remarqua que ce qu'il avait pris pour des griffes étaient en fait des protubérances de chair blanche, qui servait au monstre à garder son équilibre. Dès que le démon posa son pied à terre, il taillada une des « griffes » jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache en explosant de manière répugnante, le couvrant de pus jaune et collant. Durant d'interminables minutes il trancha ainsi les dix morceaux, et le démon s'écroula dans un râle lamentable. Il se précipita alors pour faire le tour du gigantesque corps et s'acharner sur son œil droit, qu'il réussit à percer d'un coup d'estoc magistral. Le monstre ouvrit la bouche, et une onde de choc en sortit qui propulsa l'elfe plusieurs mètres plus loin. D'autres ongles apparurent alors sur ses pieds, trois sur chaque, et des bras poussèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Il se releva et tenta d'écraser Link qui venait à peine de se remettre du choc. Le héros roula sur le côté au dernier moment et ramassa sa lame qu'il avait perdue dans le choc. Il se remit à hacher méthodiquement les griffes du démon. Cela prit bien plus de temps que la première fois, les bras essayant de le faucher à tout instant. Quand les six griffes furent coupées, le monstre retomba et Link lui perça le deuxième œil. Il fut de nouveau repoussé tandis que deux griffes repoussaient sur chaque pied. Quand il eut recouvré ses esprits, il en trancha un mais il repoussa instantanément.

- Et merde…

**'-'**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose dont Zelda se rendit compte, c'est qu'un léger filet de sang coulait sur son visage. La deuxième, c'était que Link l'avait assommée en plein baiser. Elle voulut se relever, mais la tête lui tourna et elle ne put dans un premier temps que s'asseoir. En s'appuyant sur un muret en ruine près d'elle, elle se mit debout et se dirigea du mieux qu'elle pouvait vers l'endroit où Link commençait à partir quand elle était arrivée.

**'-'**

Link se jeta à terre pour éviter les griffes (bien en corne celles-là) de la main du monstre qui tentait de le trancher en rondelles. Il se releva d'une roulade et se cacha derrière la jambe du démon, là où ses bras ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. L'elfe leva alors son épée vers les cieux sentit le pouvoir de l'épée s'insinuer en lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son esprit contrôlait quatre corps, tous semblables mais habillés de vert, de rouge, de violet et de bleu. C'était une sensation très étrange de voir de quatre points de vue à la fois, mais il s'y était habitué lors de son combat contre Vaati dans une autre de ses vies. Chacun des Links se dirigea vers un ongle et ensembles, ils abattirent leur épée. Ses appuis tranchés en même temps, le démon s'écroula et les elfes coururent vers son œil. Le violet se fit envoyer en l'air par la main droite du démon. Le bleu subit le même sort par l'autre main. Mais le vert et le rouge arrivèrent à l'œil, et ensemble ils le percèrent. Le cri du démon fut entendu à travers le monde entier. A Begnion, il se confondit avec l'explosion de la tour de la déesse lorsqu'un héros local tua celle-ci. A la Porte Noire du Mordor, ce fut avec le dernier râle de Sauron que le hurlement du démon se mêla.

Le corps du monstre se décomposa en une fine poussière violette tandis que Link retrouvait son intégrité.

- Impossible à battre, hein ?

_Il a dut s'encroûter avec l'âge._

- J'ai une autre théorie. C'était une mise à l'épreuve, hein ?

…

- J'étais sur le point de mourir et vous vouliez savoir si je valais la peine que la règle immuable de la mort soit transgressée, pas vrai ? Un moyen de savoir si j'étais digne de continuer à porter la triforce du courage ou s'il valait mieux que je disparaisse ?

_Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé ça._

- Je ne faisais pas de reproches. Maintenant puis-je savoir si je peux vivre tranquillement ?

_Sans doute pas toute ta vie. Mais pour le moment, fais ce que bon te semble._

- Merci, Farore.

_Tu l'as amplement mérité. D'ailleurs, je crois que quelqu'un voudrait te voir._

Link se retourna. Zelda venait vers lui, en traînant légèrement des pieds. _Pas étonnant avec le coup que je lui ai mis_, se désola le héros. Il lâcha son arme et courut la rejoindre.

**'-'**

Le soleil se levait à peine, mais Zelda était déjà entièrement absorbée par la paperasse. Nivatras avait plutôt bien géré le royaume en son absence, mais quelques détails clochaient, étant donné que personne ne peut gouverner exactement comme une autre. Une lettre attira son attention. Une enveloppe déchirée et tachée, l'adresse écrite par une main visiblement moins habituée à manier une plume qu'une épée. Elle la décacheta rapidement et commença sa lecture.

_« Zelda._

_Je suis parti depuis deux mois désormais, durant lesquels je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te donner de mes nouvelles, je te demande de m'en excuser. Je suis allé à la recherche de ma famille, dont je n'ai trouvé aucune trace pour le moment. Je n'envisage néanmoins pas de revenir tout de suite. J'ai encore quelques amis à remercier et quelques endroits à visiter._

_Je ne peux pas t'écrire plus pour le moment, le postier s'impatiente. Je t'aime._

_Link. »_

La princesse posa la lettre sur son bureau et alla observer les plaines d'Hyrule de sa fenêtre. Après la mort du démon, Link était resté quelques jours au château avant de repartir. Il l'avait laissée ici en lui promettant de revenir le plus rapidement possible. Elle regrettait son absence, mais au moins savait-elle qu'il était en vie.

Javelin s'était remis de ses blessures et travaillait au château en tant que Garde royal. Il partait une fois par semaine retourner voir sa fiancée à Célesbourg. Lui au moins pouvait voir celle qu'il aimait… La dénommée Malon, qui avait apporté la nouvelle alarmante concernant la gemme aux elfes, avait reçu la possibilité de demeurer à Elfara pour y accroître ses connaissances. La princesse l'avait dispensé de terminer son service militaire.

Hyrule était en paix, le calme y était revenu, bien que pour la plupart il s'était installé dès la chute de Ganon. Mais Zelda savait qu'elle ne serait pas en paix tant qu'un certain elfe ne serait pas revenu de ses voyages.


End file.
